The Bluetooth™ Radio System is designed according to a “Specification of the Bluetooth™ System”, version 1.1, published Feb. 22, 2001 (“Bluetooth™ System Specification”) as a wireless cable replacement solution based on radio frequency (RF) technology, with emphasis on robustness and low cost. Implementations of Bluetooth™ are based on high performance, yet low cost, integrat range required of these integrated radio transceivers is set to approximately 10 meters by the Bluetooth™ Radio System. In addition, the frequency assignment that is utilized by Bluetooth™ within the United States is within the same radio frequency range as 802.11 wireless LAN (local area network), high-end portable home telephones, medical devices, as well as microwave ovens.
Bluetooth™ is targeted at mobile and business users who need to establish a link or small network between their computers, cellular phones or other peripherals. In fact, a Bluetooth™ radio in a phone, PDA (personal digital assistant), headset, notebook computer or other device enables the various devices to communicate with each other. As a result, Bluetooth™ is gaining popularity as a wireless cable replacement technology. Moreover, Bluetooth™ provides a new market segment and devices to solve an age old problem of excessive number of wires for portable personal computers (PCs) and other mobile devices. Unfortunately, device initialization for Bluetooth™ enabled devices is accomplished via a very non-intuitive process.
Specifically, setting up a connection between a Bluetooth™ device (master) and a wireless device (slave) can be complicated and tedious. Conventional set-up mechanisms require the user to wade through a complicated set of procedures to enter device names and serial numbers in order to establish a connection between a slave device and a host device. As a result, identifying a slave device to a host device is a tedious and complicated task for the novice user. Likewise, setting up multiple devices to work with a host device can quickly become frustrating for even an advanced user. Therefore, there remains a need to overcome one or more of the limitations in the above-described existing art.